


By The Book

by LoveLoveLovix



Series: The Pink Chronicles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss gets relationship advice from an unreliable source. Blake and Yang despise said relationship advice until they learn the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Though this can be read stand alone if you keep in mind that Weiss and Ruby have kissed (a lot), it might be better to read it after my previous White Rose stories "Pink" and "Laying Down The Law."

"There you go! You look great!" Yang promised.

Weiss turned around, admiring herself in the mirror. Yang really had worked wonders, not that Weiss had looked  _bad_ before. Now, however, her hair was coiled into an intricate braided bun off to one side, and her borrowed outfit brought out the flush to her cheeks as well as showed off the perfect amount of cleavage. It was nowhere close to what she normally wore, and that was fine by her. Tonight, she wasn't the Schnee heiress, no. Tonight, she was a teenage girl on a mission.

Yang pulled Weiss close, and the girl almost hissed at the contact… Yang noticed her discomfort and let her go. The girls had all realized that Weiss was a little odd about people touching her, and she was grateful that they didn't say anything, just worked the knowledge into their lives nearly seamlessly. "Blake! Blake!" Yang called. "Come see Weiss! She looks awesome!"

Blake looked up from her book and smiled slightly. "Cute," she admitted. "What's the occasion?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask me to fix you up?" Yang asked, a hand on her hip.

Weiss had hoped they wouldn't think to ask. Oh well. No going back now. "I've been asked on a date," she said.

Yang grinned and jumped up and down. "This is great, Weiss! Where's Ruby taking you?"

"Ruby isn't taking me  _anywhere,_ " Weiss replied, trying not to let the nervousness creep into her voice.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Well, with Yang and me here, a night in isn't exactly going to work, is it?"

"No, what I'm saying is I'm going out with someone else!"

Yang froze, her eyes blazing with the words she hadn't quite figured out what to say. Blake frowned. "Aren't you and Ruby an item? Isn't that kind of… against the rules?"

Weiss folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "We aren't an item yet. We just… kiss a lot. She hasn't asked to properly court me yet."

Blake opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. "Then… if I may ask… who are you going out with?"

"If you  _have_  to know, Cardin Winchester."

"What?!" Yang screamed, her hands balling into fists. "You're ditching my little sister for  _Cardin Winchester?!_ What are you thinking?  _Are_  you thinking?"

"It's not that I don't like Ruby," Weiss defended. "It's just…"

Blake frowned. "You're  _not_ going to say you like Cardin better."

"I don't. He's pretentious. More pretentious even than I am." She smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood, but seemed to fail… her teammates were still staring daggers through her. "It's just… I've read many books on the subject of dating, and they seem to say that making someone jealous is the best way to go about securing your relationship!"

"What kind of crap are you reading?" Blake asked, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Weiss paled. "Um… well… they were on your bookshelf and I didn't have anything else to do, so I picked up a couple of your novels, and…"

Blake smiled. "You've been reading my romance novels? You've been taking _relationship advice_ from my romance novels?" She started laughing, harder than Weiss had ever heard her laugh before. After a moment, Yang joined in, the fire fading from her eyes.

The laughter died down after a moment. "Don't ever trust a romance novel, Weiss," Blake advised. "They're fun, but not very realistic."

"Yeah! And if you need relationship advice, you've got me for it anyway!" Yang added.

Weiss bit her lip and sighed. She felt stupid. She should have known not to trust fiction, not to take advice from an unverified source. It was an amateur mistake. She was better than that… well, apparently, she wasn't.

"So, when's Cardin coming to pick you up?" Blake asked.

"In about twenty minutes."

"And when does Ruby get here?"

Yang checked the clock. "Ruby should be back from the library…"

The small girl rushed in through the dorm door. "I'm back! Now! What's going on?"

Blake and Yang grinned at each other. "You're taking Weiss out on a date! Look at how pretty she is!" Yang said, shoving Weiss at the younger girl. "You're gonna be a lady and show her a good time in town! Got it?"

"Um… yeah! Sure! Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, looking slightly bemused. "Um… so, wanna go get food, Weiss?"

The heiress faltered, and Yang leaned in close, speaking quietly in Weiss's ear. "Go out with Ruby. Don't worry. We'll take care of Cardin."

As Yang pulled back, Weiss saw her wink at Blake, who nodded her head in acknowledgment. Weiss allowed herself a tiny smile. "Thank you two," she said, as she followed Ruby from the room.

Tonight would be better than she had expected.


End file.
